SatsuRyu I Decided To Write Cause Why Not
by EricaM05
Summary: Satsuki and Ryuko have been living together for a month (and longer as story goes by) but only now realized they feel more for eachother than just sisters..
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Ryuko and Satsuki go on a personal date~**

"Kiryuin, are you ready?" Ryuko asked quite impatiently.

"I told you that this outfit took a long time, Ryuko. Don't call me Kiryuin either. You can call me Satsuki." Satsuki said. She was in the other room.

Ryuko and Satsuki had been living together for about a month now, and were finally going on a date. Ryuko wanted to be sure that it would be perfect, so she had planned it all out ahead. She loved Satsuki a lot but had no way to tell her without coming out like a creep.

"Satsuki! Hurry up!" Ryuko said, growing impatient because she wanted to be at the coffee shop at 1:00 and it was 12:45.

"I'm coming!" Satsuki said as she stepped out of the room. She looked absolutely flawless. Ryuko loved it.

"Are we going or not?" Ryuko asked quite teasingly.

"Yes we are, impatient little butterfly." answered Satsuki.

So they finally stepped outside the house. The sun was hot, so they made quickly and got to the coffee shop right on the dot what Ryuko had wanted. They got their coffee and talked a while. Ryuko learned a lot about Satsuki. She was enjoying it. Satsuki on the other hand…wasn't very pleased with the sun in her face. Even though she hated it, Satsuki continued to follow Ryuko through the calm Saturday afternoon streets.

"Ryuko can we go home please? It's too hot out here and I feel like I'm going to melt." Satsuki whined after she had had enough of it.

"I'm so sorry, little miss Barbie doll. Fine, we'll go home." Ryuko said, a little sad. She was going to tell Satsuki how she felt on the bridge near their town.

So they went back home, Ryuko not acting as cheerful as she was when they left. Satsuki knew something was wrong but said nothing of it. Ryuko went upstairs to her room and decided to read since she had nothing else to do.

'I should probably make Ryuko a snack to cheer her up…' Satsuki thought, feeling horrible. She knew it was her fault that Ryuko felt bad. After making Ryuko's favorite snack (pudding with strawberries on the side) Satsuki went up to Ryuko's room and knocked on her door.

"Ryuko? Can I please come in? I have a surprise…" Satsuki asked as nicely as she could.

"Fine…" Ryuko said. Satsuki opened Ryuko's door and set the pudding down. Ryuko looked at Satsuki and sighed.

"If I tell you something will you think I'm weird for saying it?" Ryuko asked.

"No why would I think that? You're my sister!" Satsuki replied. At the word 'sister' Ryuko's stomach dropped.

"N-never mind…" Ryuko mumbled. She pushed away the pudding and got up and went onto her balcony.

Satsuki walked up to Ryuko and wrapped her arm around Ryuko. "Please tell me…" Satsuki said in a new, sweet tone of voice. Ryuko had never heard that tone of voice and loved it.

"If you insist…" Ryuko said. "I've…honestly…" Ryuko was finding this hard to say. "loved you since I saw you…the grace you stood with…and to think that I acted like a bitch near you." Ryuko finally said. "I'm sorry, Satsuki-sama." Ryuko apologized.

"I didn't know you felt that way…" Satsuki said. Satsuki was shocked, she really was, but she promised herself (when she moved in with Ryuko) to never judge Ryuko on her actions or feelings.

"I knew you would.." Ryuko got interrupted by Satsuki turning Ryuko's head and then gently kissing her.

"What the hell, Satsuki?!" Ryuko stumbled when Satsuki pulled away. "…I love you too, Matoi." Satsuki said sweetly and then slowly walked out of the room.

~To Be Continued. If you enjoyed please stay tuned for more!~


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter 2~**

**We did what again?**

Satsuki went to the bathroom and took off her clothes, some harder to take off than others (considering the fact she was sweating from heat). She made a bath and then sank into it, enjoying the feeling the water had on her skin. Ryuko walked in, her eyes closed, not noticing Satsuki.

Satsuki went to the back of the tub and hid. Ryuko pulled off her clothes and went to the tub.

"Tch…eyebrows made a bath and didn't drain it...might as well use it…" Ryuko sighed. Ryuko climbed in and sat in the middle of the tub. Satsuki came up behind Ryuko and kissed her on the neck.

"The hell…_S-Satsuki_?!" Ryuko stuttered.

"What's wrong, Ryuko? If you love me, prove it." Satsuki replied to Ryuko, floating to the back of the pool and sitting against the cold, cold, tile in the tub.

"Sometimes you piss me off…" Ryuko said and floated to Satsuki. The water rippled. Ryuko kissed Satsuki (about 5 times) and then let Satsuki hold her.

"I'm sorry. I should have dealt with the heat so that you could do what you wanted today." Satsuki apologized.

"What the fuck are you apologizing for? I thought Satsuki never apologizes" Ryuko complained, and then remembered how sexy Satsuki was. "God damn you Satsuki you go and piss me off and then you have to be so god damn sexy." Ryuko said, splashing the water.

"You've changed me, in a good way. Thanks for that, Ryuko. I love you." Satsuki said, calm as ever while Ryuko was in a fit.

"I love you too…Satsuki." Ryuko said and then got out of the bath, wrapping towel around her body. Satsuki got out and moved her hands down Ryuko's perfect body.

Ryuko dried off her hair with a hair dryer and then walked to her room to get dressed. Satsuki did the same, only it took longer for her hair to dry since she had so much of it.

'I shouldn't be this attracted to my younger sister…' Satsuki thought as she went to her room. She sighed and plopped down on her bed, getting ready to brush her hair.

Ryuko was sitting on her bed in her normal clothes reading The Maze Runner when Satsuki walked in and kissed Ryuko, making her lose her spot in the book because she dropped it.

"Can't hold back can you eyebrows?" Ryuko teasingly said and pulled Satsuki onto the bed. They lie across from each other for a while and then begin kissing again, Satsuki being naked on a side note.

-=30 minutes of making out and such later=-

"S-Satsuki-sama…" Ryuko stuttered out, hair in a giant mess.

"Ryuko, shall we not speak of this again, or do you want to do it more often?" Satsuki asked, staring into Ryuko's eyes affectionately.

"Fuck yes…that was amazing…Satsuki…more often…" Ryuko said between breaths. She had never felt so good and praised Satsuki for it. Honestly she was probably going to be one with Satsuki for the rest of her life now.

"We've bonded. Haven't we...Ryuko?" Satsuki asked Ryuko.

"We have, Satsuki." Ryuko responded.

Ryuko fell asleep and soon after Satsuki fell asleep. Nobody could tell them what and what not to do after that…nobody.

-=To be continued! If you enjoyed please stay tuned for more!=-


	3. Chapter 3

**~Chapter 3~**

**Ryuko goes out.**

Shortly after Ryuko and Satsuki had some…time to recover, Ryuko got up and told Satsuki she was going out to get stuff for dinner.

"Ryuko…come here for a minute." Satsuki said/asked.

"Yes eyebrows?" Ryuko said as she made her way over to Satsuki, who was sitting on Ryuko's bed.

"I fuck you by choice and then you insult my appearance? Look in the damn mirror, static hair." Satsuki said, standing up, and kissing Ryuko.

"Right…sorry, Satsuki…Satsuki-sama…" Ryuko apologized to Satsuki and then went to brush her hair.

Finally Ryuko got out of the house and went to the grocery store. There she found Mako and Gamagoori, Mako sitting on Gamagoori's head, them getting video games in the games section. She only noticed Mako because of Gamagoori's overly large body and his height over everything.

"Typical Mako…probably going to make Gamagoori spend 500 yen on some stupid games about Barbies or some shit."

Just then Nonon walked up to Ryuko and sniffed Ryuko generously.

"Transfer student, you smell like shit." Nonon complained. "Did you fuck someone?" she asked very abruptly.

"I fucked your crush, Satsuki-sama. She was the one who came into my room and jumped on my bed. You aren't blaming me on this." Ryuko responded, obviously pissing off Nonon.

"I AM NOT LESBIAN! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO FUCKED YOUR OWN SISTER!" Nonon screamed at Ryuko.

"My god Nonon who pissed in your cornflakes? Oh that's right you're on your period." Ryuko tapped Nonon on the head and walked away to go get stuff for dinner.

-=Time Leap=-

Once Ryuko got home, she looked a little ticked off.

"What's wrong, Ryuko?" Satsuki asked Ryuko as she rubbed her hands down Ryuko's body.

"I ran into Bitch-Faced-McGee at the store, started screaming how she wasn't lesbian. Sniffed me then screamed I fucked someone, told her it was you, explained how it started, and then she went berserk and screamed how I fucked my own sister. Simple." Ryuko explained to Satsuki and then calmed down.

"I know now isn't a good time to ask, Ryuko, but…um…can we do it again tonight? It just felt so good I wanted to do it again." Satsuki asked. Of course Ryuko rolled her eyes.

"The FUCK you think I'm going to answer? No? FUCK NO. We're doing it again tonight." Ryuko responded to Satsuki. Just then there was a knock on the door. Ryuko went to go get it while Satsuki started dinner.

"RYUUUKO-CHAN!" Mako screamed and jumped onto Ryuko.

"…Ow." Ryuko said. Of course Gamagoori was with Mako, but he looked damn pissed off at Ryuko.

"TRANSFER STUDENT, HOW DARE YOU IMPURIFY LADY SATSUKI!" Gamagoori shouted.

"Gamagoori will you shut the fuck up for once and actually talk to me since it was ME who made her do it since I was the one who walked into her room naked and asked. My god, you are so…" Satsuki couldn't even finish her sentence before going in the other room to finish dinner. Ryuko stood up and calmly lead Mako and Gamagoori outside, but no later did Inumuta and Sanageyama show up.

"Ryuko, I heard from Nonon you had sex with Lady Satsuki. Is this correct?" Inumuta asked Ryuko.

"That little bitch told all of you didn't she?!" Ryuko screamed.

"I got to admit that is pretty hot though…_'Oh Satsuki-Sama don't stop~~'_ or _'R-Ryuko-Chan…Ryuko…right there~'_ or something fucking sexy like that." Sanageyama imitated and day dreamed. Just then there was a shadow behind Ryuko. It was Satsuki.

"I don't know what the fuck you're planning but if you tell anyone you will NOT fucking serve me anymore? Do you all fucking understand? Tell Nonon too. Now GO." Satsuki yelled at the elite 4, enraged.

"O-O-O-Okay L-L-Lady S-Satsuki…" They all said together, running 'like fucking babies' as Satsuki would describe it.

"I'm sorry Ryuko…if we didn't have sex this wouldn't be happening." Satsuki said, looking down.

"They're all just jealous I get to fucking have sex with Satsuki fucking Kiryuin. Do you know how fine your body is? Your boobs are fucking amazing." Ryuko complimented Satsuki, to which Satsuki carried Ryuko upstairs to go fuck for the second time that day, and the second, but not last, time they would.

-=To Be Continued…=-

Author's Note: I spend a lot of time into writing these, because ever since I was allowed to actually publish on Fanfiction, I have gotten nothing but great reviews (even though I've only gotten one.) I was planning on jut using Ryuko and Satsuki but the rest of the characters just fit in with the writing…sooo yeh! I'm hoping to make chapter 3's file 800 words, so that's why I decided to include this said author's note. I love you all, and I'll see you next chapter! Bye 3!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**People come knocking.**

Ryuko and Satsuki got done and then Ryuko went to go take a bath. Soon after she got in, Satsuki came in to sit in the tub as well. Ryuko washed her body and then got out, putting her clothes back on. Ryuko dried her hair and then went to a door. At the door was at least 50+ people.

"Ryuko! Ryuko! Is it true you had-" Ryuko shut the door while the person in the front was still talking. Nonon had told everyone. Satsuki came down and asked what was wrong.

"Bitch-Faced-McGee told everyone. Everyone in town." Ryuko said, trying not to break the whole house.

"Ryuko. Pack your shit and say goodbye to the Mankanshoku family. We're leaving. For good." Satsuki said firmly.

Ryuko rushed up the stairs and began to pack everything. She then rushed to Mako's house to say bye to them all. After that she hurried home, trying really hard to NOT be seen. After she safely got in her house and locked the door, she sighed. Funds were low, and she had barely enough pocket cash to afford plane tickets. But it was enough.

"Satsuki are you sure about this?" Ryuko seemingly questioned Satsuki, although she looked like she was ready to up and leave.

"I'm sure. Have you ever questioned my actions? Will you ever again? Yes, and no. Now let's go." Satsuki said, going out the door and walking to the airport.

"EYEBROWS WAIT UP!" Ryuko said, running to Satsuki and then following Satsuki. They got tickets, boarded their plane, and said goodbye to Japan. It was lucky enough both Satsuki and Ryuko were fluent in English so America would be no problem.

-=Time Hop=- -=About a couple of days=-

When they landed it was a whole new place. They were in an airport that was located in a quiet town with a population of no more than 50. They already loved it. They bought a house and finally settled. Knowing that nobody knew about them here, and though they were just roommates, really made Ryuko and Satsuki happy. They knew they would love it here.

-=To be continued=-

Author's Note: Honestly I don't even know what I just wrote, considering this is shorter than the other chapters, about 4 pages in my Microsoft word. LOL. But anyways I hope you enjoy, I have another one to write as well (Which will probably be longer but it might be just as short, dunno)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6**

**Exploration!**

Ryuko went outside and breathed in the cool, crisp air. She decided to explore, leaving Satsuki behind at home. She didn't know what Satsuki was going to do, nor did she care. People waved at Ryuko, Ryuko noticing they had a stamp on their hand. (A/N: walking dead reference). Ryuko went to the house of the…like…governor but not governor at the same time and asked if she could have a stamp and if her sister could get one later. Ryuko got the stamp and then walked out of the house, deciding to go to the store and use what little funds she had left. She rung up the price of the food and other necessities and realized she didn't have enough.

A girl walked up to Ryuko and handed her cash, and Ryuko noticed that EVERYONE started to walk up after that one girl did.

"Huh…that girl must be like Satsuki…a big shot…a role model…" Ryuko said to herself, grateful people had given her money since she had plenty now. She bought the stuff she and Satsuki needed and then went home.

"You did not have enough money to buy all that." Satsuki said, looking at Ryuko and then at the 10 bags that Ryuko was holding.

"Psh, one girl gave me a few bucks and then everyone else in the store gave me more money, and now we have more than enough money to help us go by." Ryuko explained to Satsuki, Satsuki nodding and her eyes getting wide a little bit.

"Some people really are purer…or…better…than others." Ryuko said, forgetting and then instantly remembering 'pure' was a trigger word. 

Satsuki backed away, instantly running to their room. Ryuko could hear crying, and instantly ran to their room, trying to get in. Satsuki locked it.

"SATSUKI! PLEASE! IM SORRY! I FORGOT! JUST FORGIVE ME AND LET ME IN!" Ryuko yelled through the door, starting to cry. The door clicked and Ryuko burst through the door, landing on her face.

"Oww…that fucking hurt." Ryuko said, Satsuki giggling, her giggling slowly turning into laughter, that laughter turning into her rolling on top of Ryuko and crying because she was laughing so hard.

Ryuko and Satsuki was in a heap of laughing which slowly turned into Ryuko laughing and Satsuki getting hot. Satsuki tore off her and Ryuko's clothes and silenced Ryuko by grabbing her and sitting on the bed, them starting to make out like crazy.

"Satsuki…wait…" Ryuko said, unclasping Satsuki's bra and pulling it off. Ryuko pinned Satsuki to the bed and began to fondle Satsuki. Satsuki then let out a slight moan, which turned Ryuko on.

"You're so fucking hot right now, Satsuki." Ryuko said, sucking on one of Satsuki's boobs, making Satsuki quietly let out a soft moan. Satsuki let Ryuko continue, enjoying every second of it.

"Ryuko don't!" Satsuki said, but it was too late. Ryuko started to take off her bra and cupped Satsuki's hands onto her boobs.

-=TIME HOP=-

Ryuko and Satsuki lay in bed, slowly falling asleep, and that was the end of their day, but not the end of their lives.

-=The…End=-

Author's note: I'm sorry to discontinue this soon but honestly I'm not sure writing is for me. Thank you supporters, you may remove my from your favorites now, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but again, I don't think writing is for me. You can try to get me to come back, and I'd be flattered if you did try, but it won't work. I'm sorry to say that your SatsuRyu days from me… are over.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Exploration!**

Ryuko went outside and breathed in the cool, crisp air. She decided to explore, leaving Satsuki behind at home. She didn't know what Satsuki was going to do, nor did she care. People waved at Ryuko, Ryuko noticing they had a stamp on their hand. (A/N: walking dead reference). Ryuko went to the house of the…like…governor but not governor at the same time and asked if she could have a stamp and if her sister could get one later. Ryuko got the stamp and then walked out of the house, deciding to go to the store and use what little funds she had left. She rung up the price of the food and other necessities and realized she didn't have enough.

A girl walked up to Ryuko and handed her cash, and Ryuko noticed that EVERYONE started to walk up after that one girl did.

"Huh…that girl must be like Satsuki…a big shot…a role model…" Ryuko said to herself, grateful people had given her money since she had plenty now. She bought the stuff she and Satsuki needed and then went home.

"You did not have enough money to buy all that." Satsuki said, looking at Ryuko and then at the 10 bags that Ryuko was holding.

"Psh, one girl gave me a few bucks and then everyone else in the store gave me more money, and now we have more than enough money to help us go by." Ryuko explained to Satsuki, Satsuki nodding and her eyes getting wide a little bit.

"Some people really are purer…or…better…than others." Ryuko said, forgetting and then instantly remembering 'pure' was a trigger word. 

Satsuki backed away, instantly running to their room. Ryuko could hear crying, and instantly ran to their room, trying to get in. Satsuki locked it.

"SATSUKI! PLEASE! IM SORRY! I FORGOT! JUST FORGIVE ME AND LET ME IN!" Ryuko yelled through the door, starting to cry. The door clicked and Ryuko burst through the door, landing on her face.

"Oww…that fucking hurt." Ryuko said, Satsuki giggling, her giggling slowly turning into laughter, that laughter turning into her rolling on top of Ryuko and crying because she was laughing so hard.

Ryuko and Satsuki was in a heap of laughing which slowly turned into Ryuko laughing and Satsuki getting hot. Satsuki tore off her and Ryuko's clothes and silenced Ryuko by grabbing her and sitting on the bed, them starting to make out like crazy.

"Satsuki…wait…" Ryuko said, unclasping Satsuki's bra and pulling it off. Ryuko pinned Satsuki to the bed and began to fondle Satsuki. Satsuki then let out a slight moan, which turned Ryuko on.

"You're so fucking hot right now, Satsuki." Ryuko said, sucking on one of Satsuki's boobs, making Satsuki quietly let out a soft moan. Satsuki let Ryuko continue, enjoying every second of it.

"Ryuko don't!" Satsuki said, but it was too late. Ryuko started to take off her bra and cupped Satsuki's hands onto her boobs.

-=TIME HOP=-

Ryuko and Satsuki lay in bed, slowly falling asleep, and that was the end of their day, but not the end of their lives.

-=The…End=-

Author's note: I'm sorry to discontinue this soon but honestly I'm not sure writing is for me. Thank you supporters, you may remove my from your favorites now, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but again, I don't think writing is for me. You can try to get me to come back, and I'd be flattered if you did try, but it won't work. I'm sorry to say that your SatsuRyu days from me… are over.


End file.
